


Double the Fall

by FantasyEX



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Gimurei | Grima, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Girls in Chains, Lesbian Sex, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionRobin has been imprisoned by the Fell Dragon Grima.Taking the form of the captive Grandmaster, Grima uses her prisoner's own body as a tool to break her down...
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Gimurei | Grima/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Double the Fall

Grandmasters were about as well-suited to captivity as anyone could be. As master tacticians, they more often than not were able to slip away from their captors en route to whatever cell was intended for them, assuming they allowed themselves to be captured in the first place. Failing that, they would nearly always work out an escape plan within minutes of surveying their holding facility and sneak away at the first opportunity. On rare occasions, however, circumstances arose which prevented even the craftiest prisoners from earning their freedom.   
  
This was one such occasion, and Robin was one such prisoner.   
  
Robin hung by her wrists and ankles, chained up against a cold, stone wall. Her long, silver twintails hung over her face as she hung her head in resignation. She wore nothing but threadbare rags, her own clothing having been taken upon her capture. Her cell was empty, with not so much as a bed of straw to lie on.   
  
Magic would have facilitated an easy escape for Robin, were it not for the collar around her neck. Heavy, cold, and etched with runic script, the binding was designed specifically for Robin. It sealed her magic, keeping her helpless in her restraints. All she could do was hang limp in her chains as days blurred together in her dark stone cell.   
  
Robin couldn’t have been sure how long she had been imprisoned when her captor finally made an appearance. The loud, metallic creaking of her barred cell door jolted her from uneasy sleep. It took a moment for her tired, steely eyes to adjust to the darkness, but once they had, Robin found that she was looking at herself.   
  
Grima was, for all intents and purposes, indistinguishable from Robin. Having stolen the Grandmaster’s body in an alternate timeline, the Fell Dragon had made quite effective use of her new form. With the only discernible difference between herself and Robin being the slight red glimmer in her eyes, Grima was easily able to deceive her way past her target’s comrades and isolate her.   
  
Robin turned away with a scowl. Her defeat had been humiliating enough, but having to look _herself_ in the eyes after the fact was something else entirely. She clenched her fist, sorely wishing she could conjure up some magic to throw at her doppelganger. Grima approached with a sly smirk, dragging the finely-filed tips of her nails across Robin’s collar.   
  
“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already,” Grima began, tapping her nail against the metal. “You’ll find it quite impossible to use any magic with _this_ beauty around your neck…”   
  
“What do you want?” Robin asked plainly. “You must have _some_ reason to be keeping me down here… Otherwise you would have killed me already.”   
  
“How observant,” Grima remarked, letting her nails drag across Robin’s cheek. “Call it curiosity… To see what you become when you’re broken down, weak, pathetic… The thought intrigues me quite a bit.”   
  
“If I’m so pathetic,” Robin began. “Why don’t you let me out of these chains?”   
  
Grima let out a derisive laugh. She grabbed hold of Robin’s chin, lifted her head, and squeezed her cheeks, grinning wide as she forced her captive to look her in the eyes.   
  
“In time, perhaps, if you can behave,” Grima said, her voice low and teasing. “Right now, though… I need you right where you are…”   
  
Robin blinked reflexively as a bright, purple flash cut across the room. Grima’s hand shot out, trailing magical incandescence, and her nails swiped through her prisoner’s rags. Robin barely registered the lightning-quick movement, and was still trying to process exactly what had happened even as Grima knelt in front of her. It was only then that Robin realized she had, in that brief, unexpected moment, been completely stripped from her waist down.   
  
“I’m just here for a little drink today, anyway…”   
  
“Wh-,”   
  
Robin wouldn’t have reacted even if she hadn’t been chained up. She was so surprised that all she could do was stammer in shock, staring down at Grima, locking eyes with her own body as she stared up from between her thighs. Even as Grima’s tongue dragged its way up the folds of her lower lips, Robin only trembled silently, gasping and stammering until, finally, realization caught up with her.   
  
Robin strained against her chains, trying to lash out at Grima to kick her away. She was tightly bound, however, and found all but the slightest of movements completely impossible. Grunting with exertion and crying out in surprise, she continued struggling, bucking her hips as best as she could given her current state of restraint.   
  
“What are you _doing?!”_ Robin cried out. “ _Stop it!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Grima paid her double no mind. She kept her eyes fixed on Robin’s, fixing her prisoner with a teasingly-malicious gaze. Her tongue slid slowly up and down between Robin’s plump, warm pussy lips, teasing a wet path over her folds. Robin’s mound was topped with short, silvery-white stubble, which had grown in during her imprisonment.   
  
Try as she might, Robin couldn’t hope to escape. Clenching her fists and tensing her muscles, she did her very best to endure. Her breaths soon turned to gasps, however, and a noticeable, pink flush crept onto her cheeks. She was panting heavily before long, her body having betrayed her in spite of her resistance.   
  
“Y- You have to stop!” Robin groaned.   
  
Grima ignored her. She closed her eyes and started licking even more eagerly, mercilessly lapping at her mirror image’s sex. Her tongue snaked its way into Robin’s tight, warm opening, drawing a shocked yelp out of the helpless prisoner. Grima moaned, savoring the intense sweetness she found inside. Her nose was pressed firmly against Robin’s clit now. The delicate little nub was growing stiffer by the second, poking out from beneath its pink hood to stand erect with arousal. Grima nuzzled the tip of her nose against it, breathing deeply as the scent of Robin’s arousal slowly began to thicken.   
  
Robin’s grunts began turning to gasps and even moans as Grima ate her out. She could feel her womanhood growing hotter and hotter. Her muscles twitched and tightened, and all throughout her body, a tense anticipation began to build. She clenched her teeth as tears welled in her eyes. She desperately needed to hold back. She _couldn’t_ let herself be pushed over the edge. To give up now would be far too humiliating to come back from.   
  
“P- Please,” Robin gasped, straining. “If you d- don’t stop…”   
  
From between Robin’s trembling thighs, Grima’s eyes lit up. She pulled away from her captive’s dripping-wet cunt for just long enough to fix her with a knowing look. She _knew_ that Robin couldn’t hope to hold back if she couldn’t move her body. The Grandmaster’s inevitable climax was fast approaching, and the Fell Dragon who had stolen her body was doing all she could to bring it about.   
  
Grima sealed her lips around Robin’s erect clit and sucked. Robin cried out as a sharp rush of pleasure surged through her shivering body. She gasped heavily, groaning weakly as tears started dripping down her cheeks. Her toes curled as she clenched her fists tight, straining with every fiber of her being against the unstoppable release that would wash over her any moment now.   
  
Grima’s tongue swirled around Robin’s gently-pulsing nub. The tip of her appendage flicked her prisoner’s sensitive clit. Robin shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as a choked moan escaped her lips.   
  
“N- _NO!”_ she wailed, her heart beating away in her heaving chest. “I- I don’t want to cum! Not like th- _AAAHHH!!!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Grima slid her finger into Robin’s tight, wet pussy. Her probing digit sent the Grandmaster over the edge, forcing her to climax. Grima rhythmically worked her finger in and out of Robin’s twitching sex, further stimulating her even as she rode her orgasm out. Gasps and shaky sobs issued from Robin’s lips as she came, shivering in her bindings. The pleasure washing over her body was nothing compared to the shame she felt. Her climax was hardly a pleasant affair. The sensation was overshadowed by a vast amount of humiliation and a crippling sense of defeat. She couldn’t believe she had let herself cum like this. She felt pathetic.   
  
Grima ignored Robin’s whimpers and sniffles altogether. She pulled her finger from Robin’s rhythmically-clenching hole. Pressing her lips back against her prisoner’s pink-flushed pussy, she licked and slurped, greedily sucking up all of Robin’s fresh, sweet cum. She gulped loudly, making sure her captive could tell exactly what she was doing. She didn’t stop until Robin had come down completely from her unwanted orgasm. Only then did she finally get back to her feet and fix Robin with a victorious smirk.   
  
“You _are_ weak, sweetling,” Grima remarked, caressing Robin’s tear-streaked cheek.   
  
With that, she turned and walked away, securely locking the cell door behind her. Robin, left alone in the dark, the exhaustion of her climax settling over her body and the warmth of Grima’s breath still fresh on her mons, broke down. Ashamed of herself and thoroughly humiliated, she cried softly, wishing only that she could squeeze her thighs together to stem the steady drip of her own lingering wetness.   
  
Days passed just like that. The first few times, Robin continued to struggle. She would thrash against her chains as hard as she could up until she was forced to cum, and then hang her head in shame after everything was over. Once she stopped resisting so aggressively, Grima allowed her a _bit_ more freedom, and removed the cuffs around her ankles. Robin was grateful for the change, but that didn’t help lessen the shame she felt when she realized she got wet at the sound of her jailer’s approaching footsteps every day…   
  
Robin hated to admit it, but she realized that she had gotten used to Grima’s visits. If anything, it was at least a way to break up the monotony of staring at a brick wall for days on end. Her doppelganger’s oral work was the only thing she had to keep track of the days now. Orgasms became something of a calendar for Robin after a certain point, and eventually, she stopped resisting altogether. Now, she almost looked forward to Grima’s oral work, though she certainly told herself otherwise.   
  
Grima entered Robin’s cell as usual. She strode up to the chained prisoner without saying a word, her lips curled into a slight grin. Robin spread her legs as if on instinct, turning her head away and waiting for Grima to start. Her pussy flushed with anticipation, and she could feel the heat of arousal building between her spread thighs. After a few moments had passed and nothing had happened, however, she turned to look at Grima. Confused, she stared at her double, waiting for her to begin her usual routine. Grima instead approached and gently cupped Robin’s face, stroking her cheek with her thumb.   
  
Grima smirked slyly. She caressed Robin’s face, letting her free hand trail down the chained Grandmaster’s nude body. She let her fingertips linger on Robin’s soft, petite chest, dragging her nails over her stiff little nipple. Robin shuddered, but kept her lips pursed and averted her eyes from Grima’s penetrating gaze. Her cheeks reddened as Grima’s teasing touch crept lower and lower, her hand slowly inching over her stomach.   
  
“What’s this?” Grima asked, feigning confusion. “Spreading your legs for me like this… And I didn’t even have to _order_ you this time…”   
  
“Just… Get it over with,” Robin muttered.   
  
“My, my,” Grima chuckled. “Aren’t you eager today? I’m afraid I’m not quite in the mood right now… That won’t be a problem, will it?”   
  
Her fingertips stopped creeping downward, coming to a rest atop Robin’s pubic mound. Robin swallowed hard, blushing fiercely as Grima gently rubbed her stubble-coated mons.   
  
“O- Of course not!” Robin insisted. “I’ve… Just come to expect…”   
  
She trailed off, too embarrassed to continue. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as Grima suddenly shifted her hand lower, letting her fingers graze her prisoner’s delicate lower lips.   
  
“If I didn’t know any better,” Grima began, her voice low and teasing. “I’d say you were excited to see me…”   
  
She knew Robin would be putty in her hands at this point. She caressed the captive Grandmaster’s sex, gently, slowly rubbing her hand in circles over Robin’s soft, warm womanhood.   
  
“If you want it so badly,” Grima continued, savoring the tiny little gasps she was drawing out of Robin. “You’ll have to beg me for it…”   
  
Robin huffed softly. She twisted her way out of Grima’s grasp to turn her head, chewing her lip and remaining defiantly silent. Grima teased her for a short while longer, dragging her finger along her wet little slit before finally stepping away.   
  
“Well, at least I offered,” Grima said with a shrug. “I suppose I’ll just be going, then…”   
  
She walked slowly, turning away solely to hide the smile she wore on her face. Just a few steps from the door, a soft squeak from behind caused her to stop. Her smile widened into a smug, toothy grin. She turned back around to face the source of the meek little voice she had just heard.   
  
“What was that?” she asked, a mocking edge to her voice. “I couldn’t quite hear…”   
  
Robin hung her head in shame. Shivering, she squeezed her thighs tightly together. Rivulets of arousal trickled from her sex, running down her shaky legs as she gathered her resolve and repeated herself a bit louder.   
  
“P- Please…”   
  
“Please… what?”   
  
Grima slowly strutted back toward Robin. She crossed her arms and cocked her head, a mischievous red glimmer flashing across her eyes. Robin couldn’t bear to look herself in the face. She kept her gaze cast toward the floor as she continued.   
  
“Lick me…”   
  
“What a strange request,” Grima mockingly remarked. “What ever would I do _that_ for? Unless… there’s somewhere _special_ you’d like me to-,”   
  
“I’m _begging_ you!” Robin interrupted.   
  
Her legs were shaking. Her thighs were mashed firmly together, slick with her wetness.   
  
“Lick my pussy again,” she muttered.   
  
Robin’s heavy breathing was all that broke the silence which followed. Her chest heaved, and she quivered nervously. The anticipation was beginning to overwhelm her. The need for Grima’s tongue already _had_ overwhelmed her.   
  
“Fine,” Grima conceded. “If you need it _that_ badly…”   
  
She lifted her hand. A dull, purple glow surrounded Robin, and before she could react, she was lifted off the ground. The shackles around her wrists unclasped and fell away, and she found herself floating above the ground, parallel with the floor. She was turned over by Grima’s magic and floated face-down, immobilized.   
  
Grima stepped behind Robin and pulled her in close, resting the prisoner’s thighs on her shoulders. She spread Robin’s legs, letting out a mock cry of surprise when she saw just how wet her double was. She dragged a finger along Robin’s inner thigh, causing her to shiver.   
  
“If I’d known you were _this_ excited,” Grima began, rubbing Robin’s arousal between her fingers. “I may have made you beg a bit more…”   
  
Firmly gripping Robin’s thighs, Grima leaned in. The moment her lips met her prisoner’s folds, she felt a shudder run through the suspended woman’s body. Robin gasped sharply, reflexively trying to roll her hips to grind against Grima’s face, only to realize that she was still unable to move. Now, her lack of mobility was more of a frustration than a source of despair, however. The needy, burning ache in her core was surging up, boiling, screaming for her to rub against her captor’s face. She couldn’t, though. All Robin could do was float there, immobile, her toes curling and her chest heaving as pleasure built and built within her.   
  
Grima’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of Robin’s behind. She closed her eyes, moaning softly as she dug her tongue deeper and deeper into her captive’s wet, pink folds. She gave Robin’s ass a firm squeeze, kneading her cheeks. Her tongue circled her double’s inner walls, swishing around and around, lapping up all the sweet, hot nectar that dripped out. The Fell Dragon was enjoying playing the role of jailer perhaps a bit more than she should have, but she didn’t care. She ate Robin out with an eagerness and tenacity that would have made the most practiced whores blush.   
  
Robin hadn’t stood a chance from the start. She moaned, shuddering as Grima’s tongue slipped from inside of her and dragged along her folds to find her clit. Her doppelganger sucked on her sensitive, pink nub, gently kissing and nibbling, circling it with her tongue. Electrifying pleasure, intense as could be, coursed through Robin’s body. Biting her lip, she let out another, longer, drawn-out moan, panting heavily as she felt herself finally building toward release.   
  
Grima spread Robin’s behind as she licked and sucked. Her teeth grazed Robin’s clit as the tip of her finger circled her prisoner’s tightly-puckered ass. Robin gasped at the feeling. Her lip quivered and her voice escaped in a tiny whimper as she felt Grima pushing against her virgin hole. Her whimper turned to a cry of ecstasy as her anus was penetrated for the first time. She clenched around Grima’s finger, panting and moaning as she came.   
  
Grima sucked and licked, drinking up all of Robin’s sweet, delicious cum. She worked her finger in and out of her captive’s tightly-clenching behind, coaxing her through her climax. She only withdrew once Robin’s contractions had slowed to little more than twitches, pulling away as the Grandmaster’s climax tapered off. She gave Robin one last, long lick for good measure, dragging her tongue all the way up her slit.   
  
Robin was lowered slowly to the ground, where she lay gasping for breath. She was still seeing stars, too dazed from her powerful orgasm to bother resisting as Grima shackled her wrists back against the wall.   
  
“Do try to behave while I’m gone,” Grima purred, fastening the last of Robin’s restraints. “I’d hate for us to have to miss a day because you couldn’t sit still…”   
  
Robin moaned weakly, hanging her head as Grima walked away. The chained woman waited until long after the door to her cell had slammed shut to open her eyes and lift her head. She glanced around the dark room, half-expecting Grima to be lingering in the darkness. She saw nothing. Unclasping her tightly-clenched left hand, she carefully withdrew a hairpin and began the long, arduous task of attempting to pick the lock of her cuff.   
  
Night had long since passed by the time Robin had managed to free both her hands. The cuffs she had been locked up in were surprisingly well-made, and it was nothing short of a miracle that she managed to open the first with only her left hand. The collar around her neck was a different matter, however, and she could find no lock to try. It must have had some sort of magical release, she realized. She would worry about that later, though. Now, she needed to leave.   
  
Robin made her way through the dungeon, creeping along as quickly and as silently as she could. Undeterred by her lack of clothing, she managed to navigate up a few levels until, finally, she had reached the ground floor. Barred windows allowed the first rays of sunlight into the building. Robin sighed softly at the warmth washing over her face, but she didn’t pause for long. She hurried on her way, trying not to worry about her nudity even as cold, stone floors gave way to polished wood. She turned a corner, certain that the exit must be near, and froze in her tracks.   
  
Grima lay sleeping, half-covered by fine silk sheets on a large bed. Her bare chest rose and fell slowly in time with her quiet breathing. Her nipples were stiff in the cool air. Robin was not fixated on her captor’s state of undress as much as she was on her presence itself. She had been hoping to avoid Grima entirely, but after her initial shock had passed, a wave of relief crept over her as she realized her doppelganger hadn’t woken up.   
  
Robin glanced around the room. It seemed fairly normal, if a bit lavishly-furnished for what was essentially the entrance to a dungeon. A set of keys sat on a desk beside Grima’s bed. They would be useless now, Robin thought with a fair bit of frustration at having found them on her way out. There was a door across the room, opposite the bed. Through the hinges, Robin could see sunlight filtering in. That was her way out. She didn’t dare lift her feet as she crept across the floor. Now that she was so close to escape, she couldn’t bear the thought of being caught. Silently, she made her way to the door, reached out, and grasped the handle just as an overbearing pressure settled against her back.   
  
“I must say, I _am_ impressed…”   
  
Grima clapped her hand against Robin’s behind, grabbing a firm handful of her soft, round cheek. She squeezed firmly, causing Robin to cry out in surprise. Before her double could turn around, Grima grabbed hold of her arm and twisted, pinning it behind her back. She moved forward, pressing herself even more firmly against Robin’s back.   
  
“Congratulations on making it this far,” Grima mocked, grinding against Robin’s ass. “But I’m afraid I’ll have to punish you for attempting to escape…”   
  
Robin felt the pressure against her lower back suddenly shift, migrating between her thighs. She looked down and yelped in surprise at the sight of a thick, erect cock rubbing against her. Grima shoved her against the door, licking her neck as she continued grinding.   
  
“Surprised?” the dragon asked, a hint of sadistic mischief in her voice. “ _This_ is what you were always meant to be…”   
  
She punctuated her statement with a firm thrust. Her shaft slid along the lips of Robin’s pussy. The Grandmaster shivered, whimpering softly as she began struggling against Grima’s firm grip.   
  
“Awakening my true form brought about a marvelous change in your gorgeous little body,” Grima explained. “And I think I know just what to do with it…”   
  
Robin grunted, trying to break free. Grima’s hold on her remained firm, however, and the Grandmaster’s struggles proved useless. She was so _close,_ though. She could practically taste her freedom. She tried grabbing the door handle, squirming in Grima’s grasp as she desperately reached out for her only exit. Her fingertips brushed against the handle for a moment, and she was yanked back by her captor.   
  
Grima seemed to have more than ample control of the situation. In fact, Robin’s struggles seemed only to excite her further. Her cock throbbed between her prisoner’s legs, pulsing and leaking pre-cum. She rolled her hips, grinding against Robin’s thighs and pussy, teasing her with a small taste of what she was in for.   
  
Robin yelped as Grima took hold of her hair and pulled, forcing her to turn her head. Her eyes went wide with surprise, and she squealed in shock as Grima’s lips met hers. Her doppelganger’s tongue forced its way into her mouth, and the Fell Dragon let out a low, lust-drenched moan against Robin’s lips. Robin was so taken aback that she almost didn’t notice Grima’s grip on her loosen a bit.   
  
_Almost._   
  
Robin wasn’t about to take her double’s treatment lying down. She needed to escape, and she intended to do just that. Leaning her weight back against Grima, Robin planted her feet firmly against the door in front of her and pushed. She managed to break their kiss, though only because Grima _let_ her. The dragon sighed softly, wiping Robin’s saliva from her lips as she cocked her head at her captive. Robin grunted and strained, trying with all her might to kick off of the door and push herself and Grima back. She may have underestimated the difference in power between herself and the Fell Dragon, however. She didn’t budge, but she _did_ give Grima an idea.   
  
“You’ve just made things _so_ much easier for me,” Grima remarked, pleased.   
  
She grabbed hold of Robin’s legs and lifted, causing Robin to cry out in surprise as she was effortlessly raised up in Grima’s strong arms. Locking her captive in an all but inescapable hold, Grima lined her cock up and let gravity do the rest of the work. Her pleasured sigh was drowned out completely by Robin’s scream, but she paid her no mind. The feeling of having her full length swallowed up all at once by Robin’s tight, wet passage was too sublime to let her prisoner’s frantically-stammered pleas for release ruin the moment.   
  
Grima started thrusting before long, pumping her hips and bouncing Robin against her body. She wasn’t particularly gentle. With each movement, every inch of her thick, hard shaft was fully engulfed by Robin’s delicate folds. Her big, heavy balls smacked wetly against her double’s lower lips, swinging rhythmically in time with her thrusts.   
  
Robin could only grunt and yelp in response to Grima’s rough fucking. She clenched her teeth and tears streamed down her cheeks as she desperately struggled to escape. She reached out, feebly grasping for the door, only for Grima to stagger a step backwards, groaning as she buried her cock deep inside Robin’s tight little pussy. Robin gasped sharply as she felt a sudden, strong surge gushing into her. She felt thick, sticky heat pumping into her, flowing unabated from Grima’s strongly-pulsing cock.   
  
“N- _NOOO!”_ Robin screamed, thrashing in Grima’s arms. “Not inside! T- _Take it out!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Grima ignored the Grandmaster’s pleas. She rolled her hips, grinding against Robin, churning her fresh load around inside her and squeezing out the last few drops of fresh, potent semen. She threw Robin onto the bed once she had finished cumming, sending her sprawling. Cum leaked from between Robin’s thighs, dribbling out of her freshly-fucked cunt as she tried to scramble away. She was too slow, however, and before she could move, Grima was on her and in position once again.   
  
“No, no, _no! Please d- MMPHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Grima shoved Robin’s face into the bed and stuffed her cunt full once more. She moaned as she pushed inside, her cock slipping effortlessly into Robin’s sloppy, jizz-filled hole. She was just as rough as before, slamming her hips into her double’s behind as she fucked her into the bed. She panted heavily, growling and grunting as the bed creaked and rocked beneath her under the force of her thrusts. Wet, messy _slaps_ filled the room, along with muffled, barely-audible sobs.   
  
Robin’s cries were mostly drowned out. She could barely breathe, and even with her arms and legs free, she couldn’t hope to break away. Grima was too strong, she realized. She whimpered pathetically, her grief building steadily as the pleasure in her core swelled unbidden. If the dragon continued like this, Robin’s body would betray her before long.   
  
Grima suddenly bottomed out inside Robin, her cockhead swelling as it pressed against the Grandmaster’s cervix. She let out a loud, shaky moan, grabbed hold of Robin’s twintails, and roughly yanked her head back. She came even harder the second time. Her cock throbbed so powerfully that Robin could feel each and every rope of fresh, hot spunk being squirted straight into her womb. She gasped and shook her head, pitifully trying to beg for her doppelganger to pull out even as she was filled by a second thick, heavy load.   
  
Red-faced, sweaty, and breathing shakily, Robin actually managed to convince herself for just a moment that her ordeal was over. That moment soon passed, however, as Grima flipped her over, lifted her legs, and pinned her to the bed. Grima leaned in, putting her weight down on Robin’s thighs as she grinned at her double, slowly pushing her still-hard cock back inside of her.   
  
“Look at me,” Grima ordered, roughly cupping Robin’s face. “I want to see your face…”   
  
She punctuated the statement with a firm thrust.   
  
“I want to see what you look like when you cum,” the dragon continued, grinding against Robin. “I want you to look at yourself when you finally realize you’re nothing but a pathetic little _slut!”_ _  
_   
Grima spat the word. She pulled her hips back and planted her hands on Robin’s thighs. With a growl, she slammed her hips down and started thrusting. The Fell Dragon rutted her doppelganger with a cruel, single-minded tenacity that couldn’t hope to be matched. Robin gritted her teeth, drooling as she groaned weakly, overwhelmed by the whirlwind of emotion and sensation that swirled within her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and her eyes rolled back as the pleasure became too much for her to bear.   
  
Robin shook her head as she came, as if denying the act would somehow make it go away. Her orgasm was intense and drawn-out, intensified by each stroke from Grima. Her pussy clenched rhythmically around the dragon’s cock, squeezing it as it pumped in and out of her tight little tunnel. A shallow gasp escaped Robin’s lips. Her expression shifted suddenly, and the redness in her cheeks deepened as she felt something even more primal burning to life inside of her.   
  
Grima smirked victoriously as Robin’s contractions intensified. Her prisoner gasped and whimpered through her climax, shuddering as a second orgasm suddenly hit her. Grima didn’t slow down even as Robin squirted all over her, splattering her belly and chest with her juices. She simply kept fucking, fixing her victim with a smug grin, filled with a sadistic pleasure at having so completely broken down the Grandmaster. From between Robin’s breathless gasps and desperate sobs, mixed in with her hysterical pleas for mercy, Grima could make out only a single word, one which left her boundlessly overjoyed.   
  
“ _HARDER!”_   
  
Grima obliged her broken prisoner’s request. She picked up the pace, thrusting with all her might, slamming her hips viciously down onto Robin. With her mind broken and her body succumbing to all-consuming pleasure, Robin let her tongue hang out, allowing a dumb, blissful moan to escape her lips. Her eyes crossed, her toes curled, and she babbled happily as she squirted again, cumming harder than she ever had before at the thought of being fucked and bred over and over and over again by her very own mirror image. 


End file.
